VineClan
Hello! And welcome to VineClan! We live in a windy moorland. I hope you can join us! Ask in the comments! (This Clan is owned by Icefern) Please Include this information to join: Name: Pelt & Eye color: ''(nothing like hot pink, green, purple etc.)'' Rank: ''(Leader, queen, kit etc.)'' Personality: ''' '''Family: (Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours.) Others *'MistClan' *'StreamClan' *'BerryClan' Events *Since Mudstick died Tallstar appointed Oceanpool the new deputy *Jackdaw and Remedy became mates. Remedy will soon have her first litter of kits. *There has been a prophecy: "A great new dawn is coming but you will pay the highest possible price for this glory." Interpreted by Cinderly and Remedy. Introduction In a windy moorland with scattered steams is home to''' VineClan'. They are swift and loyal. Fiercely loyal, tough, fast-running, and easily offended cats. They are nervous and quick to flee, due to the lack of cover on the open moor. The border between them and MistClan is a Thunderpath while the one between BerryClan is a small stream. Other Info '''Prey: '''Mainly rabbits '''Hunting Skills: '''Fast, lean, and swift. Their short, smooth pelts of browns and grays blend in with the rocks and grasses. '''Significant Clan Leaders:' Windstar, Finchstar, Owlstar, Wolfstar, Tallstar Territory The nursery and the elders' den are under the gorse wall surrounding the camp. The other cats, including the leader, prefer to sleep under the open sky, although in bad weather, they retreat in burrows made by rabbits, foxes or badgers. Members Leader: Tallstar- amber eyed dark brown long-legged tom with a long scar across his eye, former med.cat (Mate: '''Oceanpool) (Berry) '''Deputy: Oceanpool- silvery-blue she-cat with green eyes, former med.cat app. She is easily offended, easily frustrated and absoluetely hates to be eating meat. (Mate: Tallstar) (Ember) Medicine cat: Cinderly- elderly gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest and paws. She is wise, sweet, and caring. She is formerly a kittypet. (Berry) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Remedy- reddish she-cat with blue eyes and beautiful white chest and muzzle. she is expecting kits. She loves helping cats and wonders what her clan mates will say when her kits are born. (Mate: Jackdaw) (Berry) Warriors: Jackdaw- black and brown tom with blue eyes. He is ambitous and playful. (Mate: Remedy) (Ember) Sorrelear- tall, long-legged, big-eared brown she-cat with noticeably large, pointy ears, patches of brown and black, and blue eyes. She has amazing hearing, and is very good at hunting. She is also kind, sweet, and caring. (Ember) Lionmane- large, well-built golden tom with fur around his neck like a lion's mane, long, thick fur, a tuft of fur on the tip of his tail, and amber eyes. He is clever and resourceful, and quite friendly. (Mate: Ivystalk) (Ember) Falconflight- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. He is helpful and rather nice. (Icefern) Tigerfur -''' a large, fluffy, muscular tom with a brown tabby pelt and hazel eyes. He is very calm and wise, he is a very skilled fighter. (Frosty) 'Speckledtail -' a fluffy brown she-cat with grey speckles threwout her fur. She is energetic, sweet, and very determined and a skilled hunter. (Frosty) '''Apprentices: Queens: Ivystalk- petite, glossy pure black she-cat with a white tip of tail, small paws, and clear blue eyes. She is sweet and motherly, but when her loved ones are threatened, she becomes very aggressive. (Mate: Lionmane) (Ember) Quailheart- a beautifuul gray she-cat with soft, silky fur and dazzling sky blue eyes. She a few tortoiseshell markings on her legs and tail. She still grieves deeply for Wolfstar's death though she never shows it to any but her friends. She knew from the start that her son Hawkfeather would be bad and has never been proud of him, still she can't believe he would try and take his leader's lives. She is sweet, caring, and loving but mess with her family or friends and she could be called a badger instead of a cat! (Mate: Wolfstar) (Berry) Kits: Elders: Cats outside of the clans Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: Roleplay (Remember to sign with 4 ~'s!) ---- Jackdaw poked his head inside the medicine den, glancing around. "Remedy? Are you there?" he whispered. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- She looked at him and went over. "What is it?" She asked rubbing her head on his shoulder. Berryheart7 (talk) 16:55, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jackdaw looked embarrassed. "I just wanted to know if you're feeling right, since you're... expecting kits and all." He said the last part very quietly, so if any cat were listening, they wouldn't hear. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- She purred and nodded. "I'm fine."Berryheart7 (talk) 00:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jackdaw nuzzled her. "Good." He pulled away as Oceanpool's mew resounded from outside, calling him for a patrol. "I'll be back later," he meowed over his shoulder as he padded out. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Falconflight padded up to Oceanpool and asked to be on the patrol. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanpool nodded. "Go ahead and join Jackdaw, and I'll ask Sorrelear to go on the patrol as well." Falconflight padded over to the tom as Oceanpool called Sorrelear over. Soon, she joined the two, and Jackdaw meowed, "Let's go!" He set off at a trot out of camp. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 04:09, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tallstar who was watching nearby smiled at his choice for deputy knowing that she was the right choice.Berryheart7 (talk) 04:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather padded towards Tallstar. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 23:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- He didn't notice and looked up at the sky. Cinderly and Remedy sat and ate while talking about random things. Cinderly is kind! I don't understand why Tallstar and Oceanpool say she can be fierce. Remedy thought.Berryheart7 (talk) 23:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Er, Tallstar?" Hawkfeather asked, "Can I speak to you in your den?" Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- He stood up stretching his long nimble legs and lean muscles. He nodded and they padded into his den. "Now what is you need to talk about?" He asked sitting down in his nest.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:02, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Tell me... What is it like to lose a life?" Hawkfeather sneered as he pounced towards Tallstar's throat. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Caught by suprise Tallstar yowled alerting the nearby Cinderly. She stood up stretched her long legs and went a rabbit length ahead. Near yet far from her father's den. She lowered her self from the ground and stalked closer quietly standing unnoticed near the den's entrance.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:08, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather sank his teeth into Tallstar's throat. "Remember to tell me..." he growled. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Tallstar took his last breath for now and collapsed. Cinderly yowled in battle and burst into the den. She leapt onto Hawkfeather. Suprisingly she was strong and fast. She scratched at his neck waiting for the chance to kill.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather turned his head. "Killed by a medicine cat? I don't think so..." He striked at Cinderly's face. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) She ducked. Seeing the chance she extended her claws to the full length, leapt her sharp teeth bared. Her claws dug into his shoulders, her teeth met his throat and she wouldn't let go.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather flailed his legs, eventually growing weaker. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:19, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- She bit hard and scored her claws through his fur. She let go and raked her claws over his throat. "How's that for a medicine cat!" She growled. She bit his neck again making sure he did die.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:21, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather's eyes glazed over as his limbs hung lifeless. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:23, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderly instantly let go and yowled in victory. But it didn't last long because she quickly went to her fathers side and checked his wounds.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:26, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- A hiss was heard in Cinderly's ear. This is not over... Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:30, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- She narrowed her eyes. "I'll be waiting," she murmured. She poked her head out and called to Remedy to get the herbs she told her. The red she-cat soon came back and went inside the den. Cinderly fixed her father's wounds. Remedy asked what happened. Cinderly told her except for the part where she heard the voice.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanpool came scurrying in, her eyes wide. "Great StarClan, I heard yowling in here and -" She broke off as she glimpsed her mate's lifeless body. "Tallstar! What happened to him?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 04:50, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tallstar's tail twitched and he started breathing. Cinderly turned to her deputy and explained flicking her tail at Hawkfeather.Berryheart7 05:08, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Falconflight came into camp, just tossing the rabbit onto the pile and headed towards where he heard a yowl. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:14, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tallstar started breathing faster. Cinderly sighed and looked at her Mother. "He'll be ok." She said reassuringly. ---- Falconflight burst into the leader's den. "What happened?" He then glanced at Hawkfeather. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderly turned to him and explained. "Now please Tallstar needs his rest." She said.Berryheart7 05:27, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What about... him?" Falconflight asked, flicking his tail towards Hawkfeather. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:30, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Take him away." She said dissmissively.Berryheart7 05:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanpool looked at the dead body with distaste. "He shan't be given a proper burial. He tried to murder the leader of his Clan. That is pure dishonesty and malice." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 05:35, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why not just throw him in a river?" She suggested staring coldly at the body.Berryheart7 05:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "He's still my brother, regardless what he tried to do... And I hate it..." Falconflight muttered. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:40, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Let's have every cat clear out now," Oceanpool ordered. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 05:41, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Exactly what she said." Cinderly meowed checking her waking leader.Berryheart7 05:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ocenapool crouched down beside her mate. "Tallstar? Do you feel all right?" She gazed at Cinderly worriedly. "Will he be fine?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 23:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderly nodded. At his name being said his eyes opened. "What happened?" He asked sitting up. He saw Hawkfeather and then remembered. "Oh.." he looked at Cinderly for an explanation to the dead body. She explained everything after he had blacked out when he was losing a life.Berryheart7 01:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Icefern's Clans